A printer is a hardware device that converts files (e.g., documents) into hardcopy form, for example on physical print media such as paper. A printer may be connected to a computer as a local peripheral device. Additionally or alternatively, a printer may have a network interface that enables the printer to be connected to multiple computers over a local area network (LAN) or a private corporate or enterprise intranet.